


“this wasn't a joke?”

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for the prompt “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you."Telling Spencer he liked him did not go as planned.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	“this wasn't a joke?”

Derek couldn’t help but wonder what he had done wrong, as he sat on the steps outside Spencer’s apartment building, flowers in hand, the rain drenching him through to the core. He was almost grateful for the heavy downpour that masked his tears from the passers-by as they hurried past. Derek’s misery was likely given away, regardless, to anyone who even glanced his way.

It looked like a scene from a bad romance movie, although Derek wasn’t so sure that this would have the cheesy happy ending.

“Ask him out,” Garcia had told him, “he likes you, I swear,” she had said.

But clearly Spencer didn’t, as that was the cause of his misery.

_ I shouldn’t have listened, _ Derek thought, _ my gut told me it wouldn’t go well, and it didn’t. And now I’m stuck here, my wallet, phone and coat in the apartment of my best friend, who will never want to see me again. _

In hindsight, having so much confidence in his chances was a bad idea - why had he assumed that Spencer would want him there, in a romantic sense. Of course their relationship would only ever be platonic in nature.

Things had been off to a good start - until Spencer had seen the flowers. Derek hadn’t even gotten the chance to say what he had planned before Spencer started freaking out, repeating the word “no,” and other indecipherable quickly mumbled words. 

Derek had taken that as a sure sign that he wasn’t wanted - and tried to escape as quickly as possible, hence his current dilemma.

A large part of him wanted to go and check that Spence was okay - no matter what happened, they would always be best friends (well, Derek would always consider Spencer his, anyway.) At the same time, he wasn’t sure he could survive the humiliation of going to see him.

_ It can’t be worse than this, _ he considered,  _ crying on the steps in the rain indefinitely, and at least I can get my wallet, coat and phone, and get a cab. _

So he did - Derek sucked it up, and walked up to Spencer’s apartment sheepishly -not before dumping the flowers, the goddamned flowers that had caused this, in a bin on the street.

Knocking on the door, Derek winced when he could hear Spencer’s angry footsteps making their way to open it.

“Morgan, go away!” Spencer exclaimed through the door, abnormally aggressively. Even though Spencer couldn’t see him, Derek tried to pretend that he wasn’t hurt by the use of his last name; he didn’t need the tears still in his eyes to fall.

“I’m just here to get my coat,” Derek responded, and he must have looked pretty pathetic, because when Spencer opened the door to give it to him, he recoiled in shock.

Neither of them said anything, but after a moment, when he had the coat, and was turning to leave, Derek quietly said,

“I’m sorry I’m not enough for you, y’know. I should have known you wouldn’t like me.”

He tried in vain for a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Derek, walking away, heard Spencer call out his name, but he wouldn’t look back, he couldn’t.

“This wasn’t a joke?”

That did make him turn back.

“What? No, of course not!”

Spencer had thought it was a joke? Derek was confused as to what he had done to give him that impression.

“Pretty Boy, I would never do something like that to you.”

Spencer smiled at that.

“You can, uh, come in if you want?” he offered and Derek accepted. No longer as nervous, having had his offer accepted, he continued on, jovially. “But please try not to get my whole apartment wet…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! The ending is a bit shit, but I wanted to make it happy :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
